Wolf Girl
by Sweetest-dream
Summary: Well then what happens when Edwards leaves bella? Well as everyone knows she becomes depressed, adn decided to change becoming a girl she never knew and maybe and animal too. For Bella and jacob fans. Read and review please rated m for future chapters.
1. The change

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters form, New moon or twilight.

"Bella I'm leaving."

"Why!?"

"Because we just can't be tighter"

"Edward…"

"Please Bella stop being so pathetic I've found someone else, who's already dead."

Tears streamed down Bella's cheeks "Edward why? Who! How could you do this too me?"

"I did it because I didn't want to hurt you, and Claire is my perfect match. Good bye Isabella Swan"

Two months later.

_Dear diary,_

_It's me and once again I am writing to you because my life is a miserably hell hole. I have been failing in some classes, I'm wandering away from my friends and I have no thrill at all anymore."_

_My eyes still burn with tears from him and it hurts me to say this but I'm never going to cry about him again, I have decided to Start again because one I'm becoming to pale from not going out and two Charlie has threatened me numerous times to going back home to my mother._

_Tomorrow mourning I'm heading out, going shopping with the money I have saved up for the last years and a half. So say good bye to Bella swan and hello to Coyote. I know the name is funny but I love it. It's my new nick name."_

_Yours truly_

_Coyote Swan._

"Good mourning Bella you're up early!" Charlie swan the police officer of Forks gazed at his daughter as she walked by him dressed and red to go. "Ya, I know but I'm heading to the city so I can go shopping and then I think I'm going to go Visit someone I haven't seen in a long time. Can I have Jacobs address?"

Charlie let out a wide smile thinking that he finally managed to get some sense into his daughter. "Ok Bells here ya go." Handing her a piece of paper she smiled and said "Thanks Dad and please call me Coyote from now on." Charlie looked like he was going to Say something but the door shut before he could the door shut.

As she drove in her faithful truck Bella looked at the radio that was given to her by Alice she sighed and felt the tears

"_Don't you dare cry?"_

"Why not!" Bella's mind retaliated with her bad side

"_Because we are starting new! You are a Coyote strong powerful and sexy! SO start acting like it!"_

As she focused on the road she realised what her mind was telling her was true no more tears. She put the radio on to 101.9 and started singing along with a song that was playing she was glad that she had turned it on it was her favorite song, she started singing at the top of her lungs.

Who doesn't know what I'm talking about  
Who's never left home who's never struck out  
To find a dream and a life of their own  
A place in the clouds, a foundation of stone 

Some people as she drove gave her funny looks but she just laughed and continued singing.

Many precede and many will follow  
A young girl's dream no longer hollow  
It takes the shape of a place out West  
But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed

She needs wide open spaces  
Room to make her big mistakes  
She needs new faces  
She knows the high stakes

She traveled this road as a child  
Wide-eyed and grinning she never tired  
But now she won't be coming back with the rest  
If these are life's lessons, she'll take the test

She needs wide open spaces  
Room to make her big mistakes  
she needs new faces  
she knows the high stakes

As she reached the city some guys in a hot looking Mercedes looked at her smiling and she smiled back before continuing.

As her folks drive away her dad yells, "Check the oil!"  
Mom stares out the window and says  
"I'm leaving my girl."  
She says, "It didn't seem like that long ago  
when she stood there and let her own folks know."

She needs wide open spaces  
Room to make her big mistakes  
she needs new faces  
she knows the high stakes

As the song ended she pulled into a parking place at her favorite store and walked in smiling she walked up to a clerk to help her. As they looked around the store she picked out some nice jeans and a couple of tops. Inside her head her mind kept telling her

"_Yes that's it buy things he wouldn't approve of!"_

By the end of it Coyote had spent over 400$ in clothing and shoes. She carried her bags over to her car happily smiling to her self. She had bought two pairs of light blue ripped jeans that fit snuggly and hugged her curves. Pair of black jeans likes her blue ones they fit her perfect. She had gottien a shirt that said "I'm a puppy person!" and it hugged her body, she bought two long tank tops with lace and her favorite purchase was a peasant like top with wide sleeves that showed a lot of cleavage.

She got back into the car and drove, as she was driving she remembered her last car ride, it was the one where Edward had brought her to the place that was secret to them and told her his news. She shook her head and thought of something else like how good it would be to see Jacob again. She hit the gas a little more and laughed in her excitement.

As she pulled into La Push, she gazed at the sea coast; mental noting herself that she was going to go swimming here. She watched the trees go by until she finally pulled into his drive getting out of the car she walked around to the garage were he can usually be found but instead of hearing the sound of car parts she heard laughter of a lot of guys.

She walked to the door and was about to knock when the door opened to relviel one very large guy.

"Umm… Hello, Is Jacob there?" the guy simply turned away from her and said in a very deep voice "Jacob someone's here for you."

She heard a lot of wolf whistling and then Jacob entered the doorway.

"Bella?" It was Jacobs's voice but tit sounded so different to her and he was so big and his hair it was short.

"Ya Jake it's me but what about you! You've gotten so big what happened to the twig I knew?"

Jake let out a long laugh and so did they guys behind him

"_Don't let them laugh at you you're a coyote remember."_

Bella agreed with her mind and said "it's not funny you guys, who ever you are!" Jacob stopped laughing and hugged Bella "Ah Bells it's so good to see you again."

Coyotes face started to turn blue "Thanks Jake it's good to see you too but please call me Coyote from now on." Jake; let go of her and gave her a funny look "Ok bel... I mean Coyote." He pushed her in front of him and into the garage "Coyote these are the guys, Paul, Emtry, Quil, Sam and Jared" Coyote nodded and waved to all them and said "Holy Shit you guys are so huge!"

They all laughed and once again she felt left out of a joke. "What's so funny!" the one called Paul looked at her and said "Nothing cutie!" he walked over to her and placed his arms around her waist. Coyote's eyes got wide and her face flushed "Let me go!"

"Why?"

Bella's eyes were closed but she had a look on her face that said "You fucked."

"Because I don't like guys touching me because they all feel like him!"

She grabbed his arm and stepped back and flipped him over her shoulder. "I guess those karate lessons came in handy."

She looked back at Jake and Sam "So what are you up too?"

"Well the guys and I were about to go on a Hun…" he didn't finish his sentence Sam had elbowed him in the ribs. "Were just getting ready to go out."

"Oh" Bella said "I'm sorry Jake I'll leave I'll come back tomorrow"

Jake felt bad about what Sam said and looked at her sad eyes and said "Ya I can't wait to see you tomorrow" Bella turned out and left the garage. But not before saying "alright I'll go now besides I'm not feeling all that good." It was true she hadn't been feeling good at all for the last two weeks.

She walked to her parked car and watched as Sam and the guys walked over to there own cars she waved to Jacob before backing up and driving back to Forks.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"I don't know I really don't feel good ya know!"

"_So who cares? You should have said something to that Sam guy."_

"What ever."

That night when Charlie came home he found his dinner in the microwave. As he walked into the living room he found Bella sleeping on the couch and she looked to be in pain.

"Hey Isabella?" he gently shook her shoulder and she stirred "Ya?"

Why don't you go to bed honey?" She gazed up at her father with glazed eyes and mumbled "Sure dad."

She got up much to her surprise and walker dup to her room stumbling up the stairs. She was so sore and sick feeling she even skipped her shower.

"_What did you do to make this come on so fast?"_

"I have no clue but I hope it goes away It became really bad after I saw Jacob like he brought something out in me he was so different."

She fell into a deep sleep and quickly fell prisoner to her dreams.

Bella's dream

"_I'm coming for you, you little slut!"_

_Bella ran down a long strip of forts and could feel the rush of the air in her ears. She was being chased but by what she did not know. _

"_I'm coming for you!" and she suddenly saw a shadow appear in front of her she let out a small scream and watched as the shape became Edward and another shape appeared behind it was a female but she did not know who._

_They came close to her and closer and closer. "No stay back!" Bella screamed_

_They were practically on her when she heard a howl and opened her closed eyes. A wolf had appeared and then Four others with it. They howled to gather and then chased the figures way. They approached her and she watched with scared eyes, _

"_What are you?" _

_The biggest wolf came forward and said "we are you Bella you are one of use you are the Coyote!"_

Coyote woke up from her dream screaming but no one came no Charlie. She looked over at her clock 12:00 pm (o my It's late after noon!) Bella felt her arms they were on fire and so was her head she went to mumble something but her voice came out cracked. She got up and walked to the door and opened it walking down the stairs she heard the phone ring. Walking a little faster he answered.

"Hello?"

"Coyote." She had trouble recognizing the voice but then she answered

"Jake?"

"Ya it's me, Coyote what's wrong? You sound awful."

"I feel awful."

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Honestly for two weeks. My body aches Jacob like I've been run over."

For the longest time there was pause before he answered "Coyote can I come over?"

It took her a moment to register what he said but she answered "Sure you can."

"Can I bring some friends?" Bella was reluctant but said yes.

"Thanks Bells... I mean Coyote."

He hung up and Bella flopped on the couch. "Man oh Man why Do I feel like this."

She closed her eyes and the thoughts of last nights dreams flowed through. Bu then she wondered about what Edwards was doing and Alice and the others but the thought was corrupted by the sudden thought of his new girlfriend.

She winced in pain as she grabbed her stomach and rubbed her legs. "Come on Bells don't let go!"

She flicked on the television and waited.

About a half hour later there was a knock on the door and she called out "Come in the doors unlocked."

The door opened and many foot impacts could be heard Coyote winced at he noised and clutched her sides man did it hurt. Jake was the first one in the living room he crouched beside her and said "Are you ok?"

Bella looked a them and tried to smile "Ya I'm fine!  
" She was being sarcastic. She looked at the others and realised that they were they guys she had seen last time. "Hey guys just make yourself comfortable."

They nodded and sat on the extra couch and Paul sat in the chair. Sam came and crouched by Jake and said "Hi Coyote, um do you think I could feel you head?"

Bella just nodded looking into Jakes eyes they were so dark and captivating.

"She warm and I mean really warm." Sam said and Jacob looked at him feeling her head to and then he took his hand and removed Bella's from her stomach he placed his hand under her shirt and on her stomach.

"Hey what are doing?" Bella cried out "Jus checking something. And then Sam said "Sit up girl!" Bella wanted to retaliate but she felt too weak. So she sat up. Sam pulled her hair away from her neck and let out a faint gasp.

"Jacob looks at this." Jacob got up and looked over Sam's shoulder rand then let out a cry "Oh no not Bella!" He looked back at her eyes that were full of hurt.

"What the hell I going on I would like to know!" Jacob looked at Sam who nodded

Ok Bella... or Coyote or what ever you want to cal lyour self. You're changing!"

"Changing?" Bella called out "into what!"

"A werewolf" was all Jacob said before she fainted.


	2. The end of pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight or New moon but I will own Claire and another character

Last Time

_Ok Bella... or Coyote or what ever you want to cal lyour self. You're changing!"_

"_Changing?" Bella called out "into what!"_

"_A werewolf" was all Jacob said before she fainted._

_k Bella... or Coyote or what ever you want to cal lyour self. You're changing!"_

"_Changing?" Bella called out "into what!"_

"_A werewolf" was all Jacob said before she fainted._

Chapter Two: Transformations and invatations

"Bella?" she could have sworn she had heard an angel "Come on Bells wake up!" btu a hand shook her violently.

"What did I say about calling me Bella!"

The guys all looked a teach other "Yup she back!"

Coyote moaned and said "How can I be a werewolf how can you tell?" her eys were wide and scared.

"Well Coyote…" Sam begun "You see on the back of your neck is a moon in the shape of a cresent moon and that moon tells us when your going to change and it lets us know that you really are a werewolf please the pain your feeling is all part of the package."

The guys aroung her laughed and she simply growled and then placed a hand to the back of her neck sitting up she sighed trying to stay calm. "So what phase is my moon?"

She turned to jake and gave him a look that said answer me "Well.. Um.. You see Coyote you know well tonights the cresent moon right?" "Ya what about it?" Coyote urged

"Well you moon is cresent." Bella's mouth fell open and said "So tonight I'm gonna…?" The guys nodded and Sam said "This is why we have to ask you to come with us."

"Why?" Bella asked "Because we are on Vampire land and technically if we change here we break the treaty but you'll learn more about that later. Bella nodded and watched as Jacob brought her a pad of paper and a pen, "Here you should write Charlie a note and tell him you staying with Bill and I and will be back tomorrow so he doesn't send the FBi."

Coyote let out a small smile and said "Ya your right." It took her only a few second to write to her father figure

"_dear, Charlie._

_You always said that you wanted me to get out and have fun well that's what I'm doing I'm just hanging out with Jake and his friends and I will stay the night at his house with Billy's watchful eye over me so don't worry._

_Love you lots,_

_  
Coyote."_

She gently kissed the letter and place it on the kitchen table. She was about to go up to her room to change when Paul came in with a blanket and put around her shoulder. And then Jacob picked her up bridal style. "Come on we have to go NOW!" Jacobs tone left no room for arguing so all Bella could do was lean against him and hold her stomach.

They were about Five minutes form La Push when Coyote asked "So does the actual changing hurt?" Jacob looked at her with soft eyes and said "yes but only if you fight it." Suddenly something came into her head "Wait a minute how do you guys know about werewolves?"

Jacob looked at her and said "Because Coyote we are all werewolves her, Sam and I as well as Paul, Emtry, Quil and Jared." Bella simply nodded before she let out a hiss of pain "Come on Sam it's starting hurry it up!" Jacob yelled to the drive and the truck lerched forward violently.

When they finally arrived Jacob quickly jumped out of the vehicle with Coyote inhis arms.

"Sam where shoudlo we take her?" in his arm Coyote was shaking and in her mind another battle was going on.

"So you were the thing inside my head not my consions?"

"_So you finally figure it out huh? Well ya I'm your doggie counter part."_

"great just what I need a doggie part!"

"_Oh come on you know you love me now come on and focus! Just allow me to take your body and we'll fell no pain."_

Bella silently nodded to her counter part befor she was set on the ground. She had never realized how fast they were going because the garage where they had parked was far behind them. "Jacob!" bella pleaded "It hurts!"

"Don't fight it!" She gazed at his eyes he was holding her head in his lap and that was when she took in her surrounds. IN a complete circle around her were the boys and to her left was a large lake it seemed to be sparlkiling in the moonlight.

She could fell her body heat up, it was like she was burning from the inside out, she ground her teeth and tried to move around but Jacob had a good hold on her body.

"Come on bells don't fight it!" Jacob cooed to her but it was too much to handle her body started to shake violently as the moon roose higher into the shy.

"_Coyote don't fight it please!"_

"but I can't help it!"

"_Coyote swan! Listen to me you will not fight this!" _

And she let out a scream of pain as the liquid heat spread through her body she lashed around like she was drowning and paul and quil held down her legs. "Sam it's useless she fights it!"

Sam nodded his head and said maybe if we should her how calming bneing one with yourself can be she change over?" Jacob nodded his head knowing anything that would help bella would be great.

Slowly they let go of her body except for Jacob who kept a hol don her head, one by one they each changed into there form, Sam a large brown wolf, Paul turned into a large grey wolf as did Quil. Emtry and Jared turned into tan wolves they were about the same sized. And they turned to Jacob, he nodded and let go of Bella. And changed Jacob was the only one with a broze colored pelt it shone int the light like he was one of gods creations.

He opened his mouth to let out a soothing howl and one by one the wolves followed, letting out a wonderful corus of music, Her ears heard the soft sound and it calmed her throuught the pain. She slowly sat up and looked around her the wolves they were all so beautiful and then her gaze shifted towards the lake. She got up and walked one step at a time each one more painful than the last until she reached the shore line. Her baby blue tshirt didn't keep her warm from the cold breeze that reached her skin and her gym pants were hardly helping ether.

She walked one step into the water and then another and another step, until she was up to her waist, at this point of time her body was nub from pain her head punding her body aching, the wolves stoped howling and watched with wide eyes as she walked father and father until she was up to her neck and then they watched as she sunk in the final two feet and Bella disappeared in the water.

"**Coyote**!" Jacob cryed in his mind and the others heard it, he ran towards the lake but Ssam and Paul blocked him from going any father.

"**This is her battle Jacob I'm sorry."** Jacob growled at Sam but sat down and watched as the lake was stil no movement no sound nothing. Just and empty hollow lake.

Bu thten as the moon started to fall the Lake ripped as if something was swimming towards them. They all stood as Jacob pushed past them to the water he walked up until his paws were soaked and so was his underbelly, he plaeced his nosew to the water to see if her could smell anythingbut instead of catching a scent he got something else, another rwet nose touched his he yelpd in surprise and jumped back.

The nose that came out of the water slowly made way to a haead and then a body, as she stepped out of the lake, her body ws beautifull shaped but smaller compared to the boys, her fur seemed to keep all the water at bay not allowing it to soak into her fur. The fur was a very pale grey giving her an almost white look.

She was the new Coyote Swan Werewolf of LA Push. The guys watched with happy eye as Bella approached them and said **"I knew she could it." **Sam was talking and the others nodded.

Sam walked I up to her and placed his muzzle on her head **"Well done, you are one of us now."**

Bella nodded her wolf head and said** "yes I am and I guess I should say I am proud!" **Sam nodded and lifted his head to howl to let every one in La push know that someone else had joined the group, each one of them broke out into song, but Bella came in last her soft howl msaking the guys sound so deep. The music carried ovcer miles abnd people fom other cities heard it in cludoing a certin family of Vampires we all know.

Slowly the howl ended and the wqolves lookeda t their new member **"I knew you could do it Bells!" **Jacob said licking her head. **"ya I guess I did do it!" **shewagged her tail happily** "And you didn't do a half bad job ether you look hot!" **it was Paul, Coyote simply growled at him and the others let out there wolfish laughs.

Then Sam got up and walked back towards the woods "it is time for Coyote to have her first meal." The others nodded and Jacob said "Come on Coyote.. time for you meal!" She licked her lips and agreement but was abit scared. Bu the guys nudged her on until she was running with them.

The wind rushed in her ears and the fur on her neck stood at attion all the way until thy found a deer at once the guys fell in formation and she simply followed not knowing if what she was doing was right. Bu tshe was okay until the guys drove the old deer towards her , she tensed but her instincts took over and she ran beside it for about 2 minutes before she lunged at it's neck taking it's jugular between her teeth she crunched down uysing her none wolf stenght it was took much for the deer to take and it came down . Sher let go when she knew it was dead.

She couldn't believe it she had killed and Animal. She looked at it with wide eyes until the guys showed up and started tearing in to it. "Good catch Coyote" quil comment the others were to busy eating to answer. Coyote simply nodded and then walked forward herself to get in on the food. She sniffed it tentitivly and then dug in happily chewing on some body part. They stayed like that for a good hour befor they left to go home.

When they reached Jake's back yard they transformed back to normal, meaning they were unclothed except fo rthier ripped pants. "Ok guys how do I change back?" they alught and Jake said "Just think of your human form an dhte rest should come." Coyote nodded and thought of her body. Sh slowly schanged and when she was done the guys just looked a ther. She had gotten about and inche talle her bust had increased by at least a size and a half ands her hips filled out her tummy flat and perfect and she was wearing a rio[pped up t-s hitr and a pair of shorts that were pants.

The guys just started even Sam was and they kept looking until Jacob growled and said "It's time for us to hit the hay guys I'll see ya tomorrow." Her pushed Bella towards the door and took her inside his house an dup to the staiors to his room. "Here you can stay here fro the nig I'll sleep on the couch."

Coyote shook her head "NO jake you take your bed." He shook his head and pushed her down on the bed and said "You need the comfort more than I do." Sh smiled and said "Thanks Jake I don't know what I would do with out you." And with that she closed her eyes. Falling into a peaceful sleep.

Jacob kissedher forheaad and said "I don't know what I would do with out you too bella."

The next mournig when bella woke up ahe jumped about ten feet, it took her a moment to realize that she was at Jacob and she held her beating heart, "So what happened last night was true" She touched her head and felt her hair she pulled it towards her head and noticed it was darker almost black. She got up and heard a knock o nthe door. "Coyote you awake?" Sh ecalled out "Ya Jake come in." When he opened the door he had a stack of clothes. "They were my mothers when she came to visit so I gues you could use them. She thanked him and he showed her to the bathroom so she could shower. An dhe told her he was going to the garage.

As she took her shower she noticed her pyical changed and whistled and said "Man this might be great for my look." She turned off the water and climbed out drying iff and brushing her hair, she pulled it to a high ponytail leaving her bans to frame her face, she pulled on the shirt that he gave her it was a black no sleeve v neck and fit her perfect as did the jeans which were a dark blue color. She placed a pair of sneaked on her feet that jake left by the door. She opened it and walked into the garage.

Only to find Jake, Sam, Paul, Emtry, Quil and Jared with a strap of leather in there hands each a different color advancing on her

"Ok guys what are you doing with those?"

"You'll see bella You'll see!" Jake said a smile on his face

Cliffy…. Oh what will happen read and review and I'll write the next chapter.


	3. Fashion trends of the werewolf

Disclaimer: As again I do not own any of the characters except Claire and maybe someone else I'm not sure

Hey guys Claire here I just wanted to let you know that I might bring the Cullen's into this chapter.

Last Time

_She placed a pair of sneakers on her feet that Jake left by the door. She opened it and walked into the garage._

_Only to find Jake, Sam, Paul, Emtry, Quil and Jared with a strap of leather in there hands each a different color advancing on her _

"_Ok guys what are you doing with those?"_

"_You'll see Bella you'll see!" Jake said a smile on his face_

Chapter Three: Fashion trends of the werewolf

Coyote walked a few steps back and then turned and ran, she could hear the other following her and she let out a tiny shriek as one of the guys came and jumped on her she soon came to find out it was Jared and he picked her up quickly swinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down right now!" She yelled Jarred simply laughed "Sorry Coyote but you're going to have to wait." She let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down against his back. When he put her back in the garage they shut the doors.

"Will someone tell what this is about?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest Jacob was pushes forward in his hands he held a red piece of leather "Bella all we wanted to do was give you a gift."

She took a deep breath and got a look on her face that said "If you so help me try anything Jacob black you will become neutered." He smiled again and came up to her and was practically close enough to kiss her when she felt something against her neck it was cold and soft. When Jacob pulled away she felt her neck the red leather piece made a pretty choker around her neck and on it was a silver wolf.

She looked at the guys and they shook there heads "The red makes her head look big." Sam said and the guys agreed. Bella huffed and pouted and then Sam came up and took off the red one replacing it with a green collar, with the same wolf on it.

"The green makes her neck look large" this time Quil complained he stepped up and took off the green one replacing it with a pale pink piece and smiled. Jacob said "It looks good on her but I would like to see the other colors too."

This time Bella took off the Pink one and placed it beside her "I still don't get it guys why are we doing this?" Jacob looked at her with puppy dog eyes and said "We all have one" they showed her their wrist each one had a piece of leather on it. "But since you're a girl we figured you should have a necklace." Jared came up and place a purple piece of leather on her neck and then Emtry said "Come on purple is so last year!" he did the placing the hand on the hip girly gay motion and voice. All the guys cracked up and so did Bella.

Emtry walked up and placed a black piece on her neck "See!" he said happily "It gives her a slimming look." Every one laughed again and Bella said "I like black." She took it off and said "Well the last person to try is Paul." He smiled and cocked his head he placed a blue piece around her neck but as he pulled away he kissed her.

Bella's eyes opened wide and Jacob growled and was about to punch Paul but Bella beat him to it. "Try that again you weasel and I will personally make sure you isn't having any kids!" Paul nodded and the guys went into hystaracts. Bella looked a the guys fuming "Blue is not my color!" she pulled it off and looked at the two colors they all liked.

"So which on Coyote?" Sam asked "I don't know I like them both." She picked dup each one and placed one in each hand. Jacob said "Come on coyote pick one!" She growled at him but then her eyes lit up and she sat back down on a stool. She placed the two ends together and wrapped the two colors together and held up a new string with both colors in it as well as the emblem. "See girls can do anything!"

The guys laughed and Jacob spoke up saying "Alright Coyote your one of use now but we need to do something about the name it's to awkward to say all the time how about something else." The guys all nodded and Quil spoke up about "Luna? You know like the moon?" Bella smiled at Quill and patted his head "Now I know why I like you the best Quil!" all the guys looked at her "hey!" Jacob said "what about me?" "Your ok I guess!" they growled at her and she ran to the door laughing and the chase began.

**With the Cullen's**

"Come on Edward! Please tell me what's wrong?!" A young blonde looking to be Bella' sage pleaded with the young vampire. "Please Clair!' Edward said taking her hand "I'm fine just stop asking me k babe?"

The blonde nodded happy that she had gotten and answer. But the girl sitting across from them glared daggers at Edward.

"_You know I really want to kill you right?"_

"_Oh Alice please stop I feel bad enough!"_

He wished the pixie girl would leave him alone but ever since he left Bella Alice would not talk to him and neither would Jasper. When Edward broke up with Bella he got together with an old friend that explains the blonde her name was Clair and was a vampire for 24 years.

Edward was about to say something when Rosalie and Emmet came into the living room. "Esme and Carlisle left for the week so what do you guys say about going to the local nightclub?" For the first time in a long time Alice smiled and said "I'm up for it how about you love?" she said turning to Jasper kissing his cheek He nodded saying he would shower and get ready. Alice followed him winking to Rosalie and Emmet who both laughed.

"How about you kid?" Emmet said to Edward He simply nodded and said "Sure me and Clair are up to dancing." He kissed her forehead and she laughed "Come on rose lets get ready." Clair jumped up and grabbed rose's hand dragging her to her room.

Edward sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch pushing his auburn hair away from his forehead. "You thinking about her again aren't you?" "Ya I just can't seem to get her out of my head lately."

Emmet shrugged his shoulders and saids"We leave in two hours so be ready."

**With the Werewolves**

"Come on guys we should celebrate!" Paul cried out as they sat in Sam's kitchen watching Emily cook their meal. Quil and Emtry nodded "Ya Sam we should go out and celebrate Bella's joining us!" Bella laughed at the two boy's enthusiasm and smiled "I guess I wouldn't mind going out?"

If she were the old Bella she would have been skeptical about the whole thing and not gone but now she was itching to party. Sam reluctantly nodded his head and the gang cheered. Then Bella looked up and said "Where too wolf boys?"

Jacob wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said "How about the new nightclub that opened Luna?" She looked up at him and said "Sure sounds like fun, but I will need to get home to change."

Sam nodded and said "Hey Jake why don't you take some clothes and go with Bella and we'll pick you guys up in about an hour and a half?" They nodded but Paul pouted "Oh why can't I go with Luna?" Bella growled and lifted her fist and said "need a reminder cocky boy?" Paul paled and said "Oh no Luna I'm fine." He showed his fear by hiding behind Emily who laughed.

"I'm glad you can train him Coyote because I can't" She smiled at the older woman and got up from her stool, heading towards the door "See you guys later."

They all waved to her as she left Jacob following closely behind her. They stopped quickly at his house while he grabbed his clothes and then they were off they ran as fast as there human forms would let them through the woods and it only took ten minutes to reach her house from La Push she was panting as she reached the door and opened it calling out "Hey Daddy I'm home."

To her surprise no Charlie, she walked into the kitchen and read the letter on the counter

_Dear Coyote,_

_I left on a fishing trip I saw your note and figured if you could leave all of a sudden so could I, have fun and don't get into trouble_

_Love you,_

_Charlie._

"He can be so sweet sometimes!" Bella exclaimed to Jacob and he laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him and as quick as lighting he grabbed it catching it between his two fingers. "Next I catch it will be with my teeth." Bella's eyes opened wide and she pulled her tongue back and pouted "I'm sorry; no where's how it's going I'll take a shower first and get ready while you in the shower got it?" He nodded while smiling and she lead him to her room.

She placed a clean outfit on the bed and told him to wait on her there as she turned on the water she relaxed as the steam fell out of the shower like mist on a foggy day. She hopped in and sighed silently singing gin the shower

"_There's a time when the moon _

_Reveals its face to the clouds_

_I let out a sigh_

_And want to cry out loud_

_But deep in my heart_

_I feel love so alive_

_In the depts. Of my soul_

_I know we will survive_

_And the one they would break_

_In their greed and their pride_

_But deep in my heart_

_I feel love so alive _

_In the depts. Of my soul_

_I know we will survive"_

She did not realize it but Jake could hear her from out in the room and he closed his eyes to the gentle melody, and she sang it so beautifully. She did not deserve to be alone and he would make sure of it.

He heard the water shut off and he got up from the bed grabbing his clothes waiting for her to come out when she did she was wrapped in a towel. As she passed him he couldn't help but breathe in her scent she smelled of lilacs and vanilla.

She turned around as he was about to close the door "Enjoy your shower"

He laughed and said "I will but don't expect me to sing like you did!" he quickly closed the door and she blushed a deep red shade. She dried her hair mumbling about guys and attitudes she grabbed her under garments and placed them on her body and then picked up her pair of light blue jeans they were very long on her but held a tight fit around her waist and thighs giving her very sexy curves. SH picked up her top and placed to over her head it was a black halter ,, it was one of the long ones and it came down her hips she pulled on a pair of socks as Jacob cam out of the bath room with a pair of nice dark blue jeans on, and hail t the lord no shirt.

Bella could fell her eye traveling his stomach and nice abs. Jake could feel the heat of her gaze and said with a cocky voice "Like what you see." Bella fluttered her eyes for a second but then came to her senses and said "its ok I guess." The towel he had around that he had around his neck was thrown at her with a lot of force. "Hey!"

She growled again and Jacob put on his shirt it was a very nice white mussel shirt showing off his nice arms she got up and walked past him to her closet, taking in a deep breath as she walked by him she breathed in his scent forest and soil, it suited him. She bent down digging threw the pile until she found her favorite boot. The were knee high, she pulled them on and zipped them up the were about 3 inch heels and a square toe they looked very nice with her out fit. Her hair was air drying so it go t natural wave to it an she added a bit of black eye liner to complete her look before turning to Jacob saying "there going to be here any minute."

He nodded and said "Yup you right Luna." they left her room and Jacob pushed past bella jumping down the stairs. "Come on lets go outside it's nice out!" she laughed and walked down the rest falling him out the door grabbing her purse and keys. They sat down on the porch swing and let the wind blow thought them.

"Bella... I mean Luna, what happened between you and blood sucker?" She looked up at him her gold eyes watering "He said that it was better for us to be away from each other he cheated on me." Jacob growled and clutched the arm of the swing cracking the poor wood.

"Jake calm down." She placed a hand on his and leaned against his shoulder "I' with you guys now aren't I?" He smiled at him and then they saw a set of head light coming down the drive way it was Paul and Quil.

Quil go tout of the nice silver mustang and said "Come on guys Emtry went with Sam and Emily and Jared's with us!" Bella got up and pulled Jacob with her...

"Come on Jacob lets go it's not like were going to see the Cullen's at the same nightclub?"

**Or will they? Mu ha-ha! Cliffy read and review and ideas are always nice tell me what you wan tin the story and I'll work it in.**

**Clair**


	4. Thirsty For More

Disclaimer: Ok you guys know the drill I don't own the characters but I do own Claire and soon to be another

Last Time:

_Quil got out of the nice silver mustang and said "Come on guys Emtry went with Sam and Emily and Jared's with us!" Bella got up and pulled Jacob with her..._

"_Come on Jacob lets go it's not like were going to see the Cullen's at the same nightclub?"_

Chapter Four: Thirsty for More

Driving with Jacob and his friends was the highlight of Bella night; she laughed and sang with them as they drove to the Club. When they arrived Sam was leaning against his car. "Where have you guys been your late?"

"Sorry Sam, Coyote got to excited and had to go pee!" Quil explained, Sam looked up at Bella and she laughed "So what I had to the bathroom!" He shook his head and walked to the car telling Emtry and Emily to get out.

Bella opened her mouth wide as she saw Emily she looked great wearing a knee length skit that looked to be denim and a pair of stripy sandals along with a nice tank top she looked hot. Bella wolf whistled and said "If it weren't for that fact that I'm straight and you're with Sam Emily I would date you in a second you look hot!"

To emphasize her point she licked her finger and placed it on her hip while hissing. The guys laughed and Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's waist kissing her neck. All the guys including Bella did gagging noises "Can't you guys wait until you get home?" Emtry called out, Sam just growled at him and then stopped when he noticed cars pulling into the lot. "Come on guys we can't just stand here in the parking lot lets go in." they cheered and followed their leader inside, but before they enter Jacob pulled Bella out of the group standing with her outside the door.

"Luna I never got to tell you but you look very nice tonight s I want you to be careful ok there's going to be a lot of guys looking at you ok?" Bella's eyes twinkled at the giant puppy in front of her. "Of course I will and if there's a problem I'll get you!" she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his nose. Then turned and went inside the building, he blushed and walked in behind her.

**Ten minutes before Jake's gang enters the club**

"Come on Edward there's a table over there!" Claire said happily as she pulled Edward towards the table, Alice and jasper followed behind and then Rosalie and Emmet. They sighed when they reached the table and sat down.

"Come on Edward lets dance!" Claire pestered

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Claire I said no so please leave me be!" she pouted and then stood up walking over to Rosalie asking her if she wanted to dance, "No not right now hot stuff." Rose replied and then turned to Emmet "Could you imagine Bella at a place like this?" She said it loud enough so that Alice and Edward could hear it. Edward growled while Alice gave Rosalie a death glare. She simply smirked and watched Claire go up and dance in a crowd of people.

They spread like the waves when Moses parted them watching her full body moving to the beat of a cool song.

When the Werewolves enter the bar

"I can't smell shit!" Bella complained as they walked in. The guys laughed and Sam patted her head "Ya that happens all you can smell in here is sweat and pop!" She pouted and Jake poked her nose saying "Perk up there a table over there we can sit at."

She laughed and they walked over to their table. As they sat down a really cute waitress came up and asked what they wanted to drink "A Pepsi for me." Sam told her. "Me too!" said Emily smiling "I'll take a spite? You Luna?" Jake said looking at Bella she smiled and said "I'll have a carry soda please and thank you." The waitress nodded and said "What about you boys?" Quil, Paul Emtry and Jared all said nothing for them and she walked away.

Paul was the one who sparked the conversation about the Cullen's "So Luna would you see the Cullen's in a place like this?" Bella nearly choked and said "hell no!" the guys laughed and Emily said "Come on Moony!" she winked at her own private nick name for the girl "Lets go dance." Bella nodded and said "Please I want to get away from this conversation."

So they got up walking past many tables to get to the dance floor including the Cullen's. But it happened as they Passed Emily said something funny about all the boys and Bella laughed, it was Alice who heard it Bella's wonderful laugh, she turned around but only to see two brunettes both very good looking too. She turned to see Edward to looking at the girls "You better not let Clair the whore see you looking at them." He snapped his head at her and said "Don't you call her that Alice!"

Emily and Bella entered the dance floor just as they started her favorite song ironically.

Oh shit (oh shit)  
Oh shit (oh shit)  
Oh shit (oh shit)

Are you ready for this?  
Oh shit (oh shit)  
Ohhhhh  
It's me, Fergie  
The Pimp!  
Paulo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up, baby?

Bella moved her hips to the beat as did Emily they were close together and made it seem like they were one in the same. The people around them especially the guys moved away to give them space the only one that didn't move was a girl that was about Bella's age.

_When I come to the club, step aside.  
Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time_

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!

Bella's body shook as she hit each note with a move making people gasp at her body the way her chest moved as she danced people got excited and started crowding. Both Jacobs gang and the Cullen's got up to see what was going on they were on separate sides of the room not knowing what was going on.  
_  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…_

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

Claire looked to see what people were staring at she thought it was her but oh no it wasn't they were looking at Bella and Emily who were dancing like they had been doing it all their lives. See Bella never knew she had it in her but her body just moved to the beat. Claire scowled and Emily noticed it backing off the girl's eye were like cold stones and her skin was pale. She turned to leave the dance floor and over two the guys who were waving it to her. "Is that the same Bella I knew?" Jake said in awe as his eyes traced her body

"Down boy." Sam said smacking him the back of the head.

_Now As The drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
Everybody start looking real good._

Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishing' that I didn't wear these shoes. (I hate heels)  
It's like everytime I get up on the dew,  
Paparazzi put my business in the news.

Edward looked at Claire smiling as she danced and watched with satisfaction as some of the other males watched her dance but knew very well that they were watching the other girl. He had yet to see her face but her behind looked very nice. Claire's eyes followed Edwards and she grew very anger coming right up to Bella and dancing in front of her, at fist Bella didn't know what to do and this girl looked strange her skin was pale her eyes like skin but the one thing that gave her away was when she banged into Bella and her skin was like stone and cold too.

"_A vampire!" _she thought quickly she didn't stop dancing because she didn't want the others to know, so she danced right back to the other girl showing her stuff, boys where howling and Jake's friends were cheering happily. She smiled but this just made the other girl angry and she hissed, only loud enough for Bella to hear and the Cullen's.

"Edward your girlfriends hissing at someone she's going to give us away" Edward nodded at Alice but kept looking.

_And I'm like get up out my face, (oh shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. (oh shit)  
You got that?  
I got the bass._

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like… 

Bella heard the hiss loud and clear and looked at Jakes side of the room with worry in her eyes. But looked straight into the girl's eyes knowing fully well what she was doing, showing her who was top dog around here, she changed her eyes so they looked like moons but only for A MOMENT. Claire gasped and stopped dancing. But Bella kept going grabbing the crowd's attention. For the rest of the song.

_Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do  
Me like a bullet type you know they comin' right  
Fergie lve em' long time  
My girls support right?_

When I come to the club, step aside.  
Pop the seats, don't be hatin' me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg,give me love you long time

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we goin' down like…

Fuck you bitches.

As soon as the song ended Bella hurriedly walked back to the table not looking at anyone, Jake and Sam followed quickly, the look in her eyes was not good. Sam grabbed her arm saying "What's wrong Luna?" She looked t all of them saying quickly "we have to get out of here!" She quickly ran to the exit followed by Sam and Jacob.

He grabbed her arm when they were out in the back of the club "Luna what's wrong?" his voice was filled with concern "I saw a vampire I swear to the moon and I have never met her before!"

Sam shook his head and Emily ran over to her hugging Bell tightly "Oh you poor thing! If she was here I would show her a thing or two!" Bella laughed

"You'll show me a thing or two huh?" They all turned at the voice and gasped there were all the Cullen's. Claire at the front with Edward and Alice and their eyes met only the two the stone met the moon

And Edwards's eyes met belles fro the first time in a long time. "Bella is that you?" He said in a scared voice. She frowned and Jake stood in front of her "No she's not Bella her name is Coyote and she's forgotten you Blood sucker so why don't you go to hell where you belong."

Claire hissed and said "I want to settle something with that bitch over there!" She pointed to Bella and she pushed past Jacob saying "Oh your not a stupid as you look you know my gender and my species!"

Alice and Jasper gasp saying out let "Bella your not a …"

She turned to Alice and said "Can't Ya say it Blood sucker WEREWOLF!!" At bella's tone Alice began to tear up with the tears she could never cry.

Claire looked t Alice and said "Your going to pay now!" Bella's eyes twinkled

"Bring it on!"

Read and review I still need ideas for future chapiess people for I won't post lol. I hope you enjoy looking forward to the next chapter.


	5. Fight to the Death?

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I only own Claire and soon to be Cameo.

Last Time:

_Alice and Jasper gasp saying out let "Bella your not a …" _

_She turned to Alice and said "Can't ya say it Blood sucker WEREWOLF!!" At Bella's tone Alice began to tear up with the tears she could never cry. _

_Claire looked t Alice and said "You're going to pay now!" Bella's eyes twinkled _

"_Bring it on!"_

Chapter Five: Fight to the Death?

Claire stepped forward when Bella taunted her but Edward stopped her by grabbing her waist and kissing her neck "Come on baby we are in public not here!" Claire smirked at Bella and said ok. See Clair had someone to hold her back, did Bella? No so she stomped forward, Alice's eyes got big but a strong hand grabbed bella's wrist it was Jake "Come on Luna, No tin public your shaking like it's the middle of winter and if you transform you'll hurt innocent people you don't want to do that do you?"

Bella knew he was right she was shaking pretty bad. "We need to settle this bloodsucker!" Bella yelled t Claire; she hissed and replied "Why don't we head up to my house and us the backyard!"

Bella smirked and nodded "You dead!" Claire laughed while Edward looked at Rosalie and Alice for support to try and help this fight but no they turned away. A jasper Followed it was Emmet that spoke "It's a good thing Esme and Carlisle aren't home."

All of them got in their cars and Sam followed Jasper's vehicle while Edward brought up the rear. When they reached the house, Sam turned in his seat to look at a fuming Bella. "Are you sure you want to do this? You still new?" he had a fatherly look in his eyes "Bella growled and said "I want to tear her throat!" "Spoken like a true werewolf!" Emtry called out!

They got out of the car and followed the Cullen's to the back of the house. Emily hugged tightly to Sam "please Moony don't do this!" Bella's eyes softened and she hugged Emily tightly "I'll be fine it's time to show these guys why they should have changed me when they had the chance." Jacob looked a t Bella before she walked away his heart pounded.

"Wait Bella!" He cried she turned alone hearing her old name "Ya Jake?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight hug "Please be careful!" she pulled away and said "I will be." She turned again but stopped by him she was about to say something but she couldn't Jacob and placed his lips on hers and she melted. He was so careful and gentle; her eyes closed as her future the kiss, finally breaking it after a few minutes she looked at him with happy eyes "Don't kiss me like I'm not coming back!"

She then walked forward towards thee Cullen's. "Are you ready Claire?" her eyes were ready for battle. Alice came forward and said "Bell awe do not believe you are what you say you are!" She was denying the fact that Bella was right about on thing she was not the same.

Bella snarled and said "I am what I am and I suggest if you don't' stay out of it your next after Claire!" Alice took a step back but her legs gave way Jasper caught her "Bella never talked like that!" her voice was shaking. Rosalie crouched beside Alice and took her hand "Go on Claire show Bella that we are stronger than humans!"

Claire nodded and looked at Edward who nodded and she proceeded. "So Coyote, ready to lose?" Coyote laughed and said "In your dreams!" Claire growled lowly and lunged at bella her nails sharp and ready, just as she was a foot away Bella slide to the side. The guys gasped "That was too close!" Emily cried, Sam hugged her tighter and Jacob was being held back by Jared and Emtry, Quill looked like he was going to piddle himself.

Bella simply laughed as Claire missed and landed in the dirt "My turn!" Bella swung around and ran quickly toward her and hit her square in the jaw making her fly a few feet away. She could hear the gasps of the Vampires and she turned to look at Alice "So do still think I'm a human?" Edward growled and she laughed again but should have been paying attention to Claire, As Bella was distracted Claire grabbed a large branch and swung it at her hitting her right in the ribs, Bella winced as she was thrown away and landed on all fours crouching like a dog "Shit that hurt now you're in for it!" She ran full speed at Claire who simply blinked "How can you be so fast?" "Because" Bella said "I am a werewolf!"

Bella grabbed Claries arm and pulled it back wards trying to snap it but she didn't make it, because she tripped on a log behind them. They both tumbled to the ground and Clair got her footing first, this time she grabbed Bella's arm and Bit it. She hissed when she felt the teeth sink into her arm. Trying to get her off the only thing Bella could think of was kicking her in the stomach so she did sending her flying six feet away, back by the Cullen's, Claire layer there unmoving for about two minutes.

"Claire? Claire baby come on!" Edward said quietly. Claries yes opened and she stood up wiping the blood away from her mouth. Bella glanced at her arm and held the gash, She fell to her knees and Jake ran to her braking away from the guys grasp "Luna are you ok?" she nodded "Ya I think I'm fine but she bi me!" she was in disbelief "What a chicken shit! She bit me!"

Claire laughed and said are you ready for round two? "Claire! Edward! Alice! Jasper! Emmet! Rosalie! What the Hell is going on!" It was Esme! She was standing behind there behind them with her hands on her hips. "Mother!" all the kids cried out "Don't mother me what is going on!" Charlie had just come up behind Esme and looked at the damage; his eyes widened "Werewolves! Were gone for two days and you bring werewolves to the house!" Esme raised her hands in frustration. And then Charlie gasped "Bella!" Esme quickly turned around and her eyes widened her golden eyes, how Bella had missed them "Bells?" She started to run towards her when both Jasper and Emmet held her back. "What let me go guys!" she stared at them in disbelief. They shook their heads then Carlisle headed forward but Edward stopped him "Edward out of my way please Bella is bleeding."

"No I'm sorry but we can't do that Bella wasn't cut she was bitten." Esme eyes widened "Bitten by what!"

"By A Claire!" Bella said with disgust in her voice. Jacob looked at her arm and placed a hand over hers trying to stop the bleeding. "Then let me pass quickly, so we can get the blood stopped!" once again Edward shook his head "I'm sorry but Bella's not our Bella anymore she hangs out with werewolves and she claims to be on."

With that Bella growled "What did I tell you earlier Blood sucker." Both Esme and Carlisle gasped at her choice of words. "I am a werewolf!" She pushed Jake away from her gently and walked closer to them. Sam growled at Bella and said "Coyote don't do anything you will regret!" She talked as she walked closer to them "I'll regret! What is there to regret he left me for a blonde hoe?" She ran quickly behind the group of vampires and said shaking violently "Maybe this will prove to you what I am and what I'm not!" She let out a growl and ran right for them but at the last moment leaped above all of them with a burst of light she landed but not as a human.

Her sliver fur bristled with anger as she snarled at them and they backed up. Even Claire seemed scared, she let out a bark and Sam pulled away from Emily and walked towards Bella "I am sorry Vampires but for now we have to go and tend to Luna!" he grabbed her by the scruff on the neck like she was a puppy and dragged her behind him like nothing, she snarled and wiggle but could not get loose she turned back into a human and said "I could have won!" Sam just growled and she shut up casting one last look at the Cullen's.

Back In the car, they were all silent until about half way there when Jacob turned to look at Bella "Are you ok Luna you seem a bit off?" she looked at him at said "Am I? I'm sorry I just got in a fight with a vampire!" She growled something about him not paying attention and Emily laughed "Just as soon as we get home dear I'll clean you up!" Bella gave a weak smile before she clutched her side.

"Sam Pull over!" she screamed he did as he was told. Bella quickly opened the door before getting out and walking a few feet away before throwing up. She wiped her mouth and turned to walk back but fell to the ground.

"Bella! Jacob yelled before getting out and running to her side. Sam and Emily were not far behind. As they were driving Paul saw Sam's car parked on the side of the road and pulled over. "What's wrong!" he shouted out his window. Sam ran over using his speed and said "We don't know Bella just passed out."

The rest of the guys got out of the car and headed up towards Bella. Quil almost vomited at what he saw. Bella was as white as a ghost her eyes closed her breathing heavy. Her body shaking and getting colder. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Emily screeched crying. "Paul takes Emily and Quill home, I'll stay with Jacob, Emtry and Jared" Paul nodded and with help from Quil managed to get Emily into their car.

Jacob was practically in tears, "Come on Sam we have to get her to a house quick!" Sam looked at his eyes and felt the pain "We can't Jacob they take her to a hospital and she gets check out, her temperature remember?" Jacob nodded and then hit the ground hard causing his hand to bleed but at the same time Bella's eyes snapped open, they were all black.

She looked straight at Jacob and tackled him and held him to the ground crouching over him burying her face in his neck. HS gently licked it "Mm you smell nice, fresh blood." Sam's eyes filled with fear and he hurried to help Jacob. He pulled Bella off him with much more force then he thought he was going to have to use. She hissed in his arms as he held to her tight.

"Sam what's wrong with her?" Jacob cried out "I don't know!" he replied Jacob came over and did the one thing he could do to settle her down. He punched her in the jaw knocking her out. He picked her up and Sam jumped in the car. Jacob held her tight in his lap as they speed the rest of the way to La Push.

When they arrived at the house Billy was outside with the rest of them ((yes Billy knows about the werewolves)) Emily practically fell to her knees when Jacob got out of the car with an unconscious Bella. They entered the house and Jacob placed Bella on the couch. Billy pushed his way past the boys. Sam had to leave with Emily she was just to upset, Billy's brows furrowed and he looked over her body but when his eyes landed on her arm his old eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head "How did she get this Jake?" Jacob looked at his father and said "She was in a fight with a sucker." Billy frowned and then scolded Jake and the others "How could you let her fight at such and early age she was still forming, her body was not yet completed her blood had not yet bonded to her werewolf blood yet!" He turned to Quil and said "get me a cloth." He then turned to Emtry get me a bucket of water and some bandages.

As the guys were getting what they needed Sam came back in "How's Emily?" Jacob asked "I had t lock her in the house." He looked at Bella and said "How is she?" Jake looked a t Billy and said "I don't know Billy won't tell me?" At his words Billy spun his wheel chair around and yelled "You want to know what's wrong!"

"Well it's your fault Bella's going threw this! You should no have let her fight! Don't you know Vampires have venom and they put it in their prey?" Jakes eyes got wide "You mean…" Billy nodded "Ya Jake it's your fault as well as Sam's that Bella now has Vampire blood flowing in her fighting with her Werewolf. If she does survive she will become something no one has ever seen." Sam looked at Billy with hard eyes "Don't say it Billy please don't"

"If Bella survives she will become the first half breed."

Read and review I hope you liked the chapter. Please idea's still wanted and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and helped me create this chappie.


	6. For better or for worse?

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I own Claire and Soon to be Cameo.

Last Time:

"_Well it's your fault Bella's going threw this! You should no have let her fight! Don't you know Vampires have venom and they put it in their prey?" Jakes eyes got wide "You mean…" Billy nodded "Ya Jake it's your fault as well as Sam's that Bella now has Vampire blood flowing in her fighting with her Werewolf. If she does survive she will become something no one has ever seen." Sam looked at Billy with hard eyes "Don't say it Billy please don't"_

"_If Bella survives she will become the first half breed."_

Chapter six: For better or for worse?

"No, you're lying!" Jacob said standing up shaking. "I'm not Jacob!" Billy looked at all the guys and said "You should all go out and hunt." Sam nodded and said "Ya we should come on." They followed Jacob was the last one out the door he said "I'm glad I gave you that kiss Luna." Billy's eyes softened at his boys face and he watched with tears in his eyes as he left.

When he shut the door Billy took the cloth and pressed it against her arm. He gentle as well as quickly cleaned her wound the best he could, he then bandaged it up and made sure it wouldn't get infected. He took his hand and placed in on her forehead she was cold, but as he was about to pull it away a hand grabbed it.

His eyes widened as he looked down at Bella her eyes were black. But she had the fangs of a werewolf, the first steps of a transformation. She pulled her self up using Billy, she gazed into his eyes "I'm hungry!" He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, until she was pressing her mouth to his neck "Bella stop please!" his cried were heard by the gentle Bella still inside her body.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were brown with flecks of blood red in them. She looked at Billy's scarred eyes and she let go of him jumping up and landing over the other side of the couch. "Billy…I'm sorry... I don't... know what …came over me!" Billy tried to say something but was paralyzed with fear "I'm a monster now aren't I?" she looked at her hands and saw her claws and she cried. "I am so sorry, Billy tells Jake that I... I... love him." And with that she turned to the door and threw it open. She ran over to her truck which had been brought over two days ago and hoped in.

Driving as fast as she could she went back to Charlie's house, running upstairs he packed in all of her clothes in a duffel bag and zipped it up taking a few pairs of shoes with her. She looked at her clock 11:40 they would be getting home by now. She hurried and ran back to the kitchen writing a note to Charlie.

"_Dear Dad, _

_I want to thank you for raising me these last two years but I have to go._

_I'm not going back to mom but I will keep in touch with you no matter where I go _

_Lot's of love _

_Yours truly, Bella"_

With that she kissed the note and ran out of the house locking it behind her. She hoped into the car and drove down to a bus station. The late bus came at 12:30, she grabbed her ticket and got on taking one last look at forks, she could not stay here. She closed her eyes and sat in a seat. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks until she heard a very strong voice say "is their anything I can do to help miss?"

She looked up and saw a man about her age handing her a Kleenex. She didn't realize she had sat next to someone. "Thanks" she took it and wiped her eyes taking a few deep breaths. "So you want to talk about it?" "NO!" she told him sharply he smelled so good and inviting.

She didn't know where the bus was going but she knew it was a long trip the boy beside her had said his name was Blaine. About an hour into the trip when Blain looked like he was asleep Bella looked over him her eyes changing to a reddish color, he was quite handsome looking. He had long brown hair, the shaggy look. His eyes as she had seen before were green, and his voice he was definitely Irish.

She wanted to try his blood so bad. "_Why?" _she bethought

"Because you have two halves now!" The voice inside her head spoke but it sounded so much sexier than her werewolf part.

"Two halves?"

"Ya, stupid need me to say it again?"

"NO… but I don't understand."

"You were bitten by a vampire, what you expect…"

"So you mean I'm half and half."

"Ya!" both voices said this time

She sighed and leaned back in her chair but looked back at Blaine a short time later. "Like what you see?" his voice asked "Ya I do..." Bella's eyes snapped open when she realized what she said "I mean... no... I mean... I don't know!" she crossed her arms with a frustrated look. He laughed and it seemed like many Bella were ringing, she just looked at him and his brow frowned "Weren't you eyes brown?" she looked at him a confused look and then said "SHIT!" she pulled out a mirror from her purse and looked he was right her eyes were red instead of brown she closed her eyes tightly and opened them again but nothing she close the mirror and looked back at Blaine only to look into a pair of large round moon like eyes.

"You're a vampire!" he kept his voice low but it held a bit of power to it, Bella flinched and said "Ya I am I guess... and that makes you a werewolf then?" he growled lowly and Bella growled back. He looked slightly at taken back when he heard it "I have never heard a growl like that from a Vamp." She simply said "I was a werewolf pure too, but I was bitten by a vampire today and I changed." She could feel the tears again and Blaine said "Oh ok then… You don't need human blood do you?" She nodded "I think I do actually to tell the truth you looked pretty good a moment ago."

He laughed again and said "were going to have to fix that!" Bella looked at him with wide eyes and said "How you don't know me!" he stopped laughing and said "I'm going home to live with my sisters and I'm planning to make a living with my music." She smiled at hi ma little and calmed down her eyes slowly changing back. "You play?" he nodded "Ya I play a mean fiddle!" she giggled "Ya I can see you playing that? You Irish?" he nodded "born and raised my dear, that's were I'm going…" Bella looked at hi with disbelief "Your home is in Ireland?" he nodded "Ya you should come with me!"

She got up from her seat and said "One I don't even know you, two I can't afford a plane ticket there and three well I don't know three." Blaine too got up and grabbed her arm pulling her back down into the seat. "Don't' worry I'll pay for tour ticket and you need someone too look out for your health you know keep you in check so you don't eat all the people we meet."

Bella started to breath heavily and said "I guess I could live off animals." Blaine smiled and said "See all well" but then it hit her "You would pay for my ticket? How would I repay you?" he smiled "Can you sing?" she nodded her head "Ya I've been told." His smile widened "Good you can sing with me and my sisters and then you could pay me back that way." It was Bella's turn to smile "Really? Wow ok guess then I will go with you." He smiled and said "Ok, I guess you should know, my family comes from a long bloodline of wolves. My sisters are all wolves. I have four of them, Aideen the oldest, Ciara, Nora and last but not least the youngest Sorcha."

Bella nodded and said "So how long!" She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled "Well we have two more hours of this bus ride and then we had a 10 hour flight to Ireland." She frowned "Great a plane full of nice warm tasty people and I can't eat them." It was her vampire half talking.

"Ya were going to have to work on that" Bella looked at him "Well sorry." They talked like that for the res of the bus ride and when they entered the airport Bella clung to him trying not to pay any attention to the people around her. They managed to get on an early plane and were soon off to Ireland. Bella had to sit next to some lady with a child thought, she was not happy about it.

He was right about the 10 hour flight, when they landed Bella wanted to throw herself on the grass outside the port and kiss it. "Well it seems this little doggie hate flying" Blaine came out from behind Bella and poked her side, she squeaked and said "No I don't think I like it very much at all…" She watched as a heard of sheep were taken threw the field near them her mouth watered. "Not yet Luna…" she had told him her name during her trip.

She pouted and was about to say something when she heard the screams of four girls they ran up to Blaine and hugged him "yay! Blaine's back." Yelled the smallest one I figured her too be Sorcha, she had long brown hair down to her waist and she had green eyes too. The next one was Nora she looked just like Blaine had described her she was very petit and had short blonde hair and blue yes. Aideen and Ciara were actually both the oldest, they were twins. Each one had short brown hair and brown eyes. They had beautiful bodies and a great taste in clothes.

"Hey who's that?" Nora yelled suddenly making Bella jump. Bella blushed and said "My names Coyote but my friends call me Luna." Nora looked from Bella to Blaine and backs "So is she your girlfriend Blaine?" "Nope" Blaine said smiling he walked up to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder "She's a new member to the group. She's going to sing with us." All the girls stopped smiling and said "She can't" Blaine frowned and said "Why not?" It was Aideen who spoke up "She's not like us and you know what I mean." "I like her!" Sorcha said smiling. "Shut up!" Ciara said. Sorcha stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"She is so like us!" Blaine said and pushed her towards the jeep that was parked close by. When they all piled in Bella said she would walk. "You sure?" Blaine said "Ya! I have enough with moving vehicles. The went around forty miles an hour until they were out of site form any houses. It was a beautiful place, field as far as the eye could see; Bella's eyes twinkled as she looked up at Blaine "It's so beautiful." He nodded "our house is up on the hill." She looked up and saw it; it was a big house it almost looked like a castle.

Bella stopped and gaped at the house, Blaine tapped Aideen on the shoulder "Hey Aide." "Ya bro?" "I want to show you something." "What?" she said happily "Hi the gas and hard too." "WHAT!?" "Just do it!" so she did. It took Bella moment to figure out what had happened. She looked up to see the jeep going at least a 100 and getting faster too she watched as Blaine laughed his head off. She smirked and knew what he wanted her to do. She ran behind them using her human speed but it was not fast enough so she jumped and transformed but not as the same as before. This time her Silver fur was laced with black and she had a set of Bat wind in her fur. Her eyes had flecks of red in them. She ran faster until she caught up with them. She was on the driver's side and when she caught up to the driver she growled at Aideen who let out a surprised scream and braked hard.

Bella stooped a few feet in front of them and stood up on her back legs something she wasn't able to do before, she breathed hard and looked with hard eyes at Aideen and she walked forward. Her body was long and then looking but at the same time she looked beautiful her wings were tucked gently on her back. She walked up to Aideen who was getting to change her self when needed, Bella crouched down back on all fours and nudged the girl's face and then she let out rumble that sounded like a laugh.

She transformed back to a human and she was laughing "So am I like you?" Blaine burst out laughing and the other three sisters jumped on him saying that he knew all along what she was and didn't tell.

They got back into the jeep and Bella and Aideen talked the rest of the way. When they reached the house, the doors opened to revel a wonderfully large room. "Wow!" Bella exclaimed. "Come…" Sorcha said happily I'll show you where you can stay" Aideen and Ciara called out at the same time "Make sure her room is by ours!" Sorcha yelled form the top of the stairs "nope sorry she's staying close to me!"

Bella's laugh could be heard through out the castle. "So Blaine?" Nora said "What!" he asked with a scared look on his face "Why did you bring her with you?" He scratched his chin and said "Well we need a fifth singer and she was alone and sad. Because she was bitten by a Vamp yesterday." They nodded and said can she even sing our type of song?" Blaine smile and said "Ya she can I go there to sing to me while we were on the bus, she can really sing Celtic!"

They all cheered and Bella came down stairs saying "So what happens now!" Aideen and Ciara looked at her saying "Well you can start by showing us how wee you sing!" Bella took a step back and said "Ya you brother told me something of you guys wanting to test me."

She took a deep breath and started her song

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be   
Then I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up...to more than I can be...

The crowd cheered as the song ended Bella and the rest of the girls bowed as they exited the stage. "Good job Luna!" they cried out when they changed their outfits, "Well I had great coaches." They all laughed as their next song got ready it was a solo for Bella but they all came out for emotional support and Blaine came in behind them he kissed Bella's neck :looks like a month of practicing has coming handy, I can't believe that this is being air world wide!" Bella paled "I wish you wouldn't remind me!"

They all laughed before they entered the stage again, Bella and Blaine came out first and then the others followed.

Blaine started on his fiddle gentle but then it became stronger as Bella started to sing

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

Listen my child you say to me  
I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid - come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice - I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the Summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the Autumn winds blow  
Never do I sleep throughout all the cold Winter long  
I am the force that in Springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace, bring me your peace  
And my wounds they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice

Once again the people cheered as they exited the stage they sat down on the stools and watched as the other teams went up. She smiled at her new family, one month had passed and she only thought of Jacob and the others when she was feeding strangely enough.

But that was about to change because Bella didn't control who watched the television and she was always able to be recognized.

Read and review my faithful follower's lol. The songs are you raise me up and the voice by Celtic women.


	7. Authors Note 1

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys I'm sorry to have to tell you but I'm going on a vacation soon for a week I will be leaving Sunday and won't be back until next Friday or Sunday so I won't be able to update so bear with me fro that week ok? **

**Thank you so much all of you**

**Claire**


	8. Vacation time

Disclaimer: I swear I am never going to say this again I do not own these characters but I do own Blaine, Claire, Aideen, Sorcha, Nora and Ciara. And soon to be cameo. Ok I want to let you guys know that this is the main plot now she will be staying with Blaine but I have ideas with the other girls.

Last time:

_Once again the people cheered as they exited the stage they sat down on the stools and watched as the other teams went up. She smiled at her new family, one month had passed and she only thought of Jacob and the others when she was feeding strangely enough. _

_But that was about to change because Bella didn't control who watched the television and she was always able to be recognized._

Chapter Seven: Everyone has television silly girl.

Bella and the girls cheered as they drove home that night it was about 12:00 and they were al hungry. O half way home they stopped and pulled over. There in the vast fields were a herd of wild goats. Sorcha and Nora were the first two changed and hunting, then followed Ciara and Aideen.

Bella smiled as she watched the girls. Blaine came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Bella waist. Kissing her neck she pulled away from him "Nope nothing naughty now!" Blaine gave her his best puppy dog pout and she threw up her hands in defeat "Ok doggie boy but only if you can catch me!"

She ran a few feet away and changed, her red eyes glowed in the moon light as Blaine followed suit, but before anything happed they did what was tradition after they had killed something in this case Sorcha's dinner. Bella stopped at the top of the hill looking down at all of them and lifted her Muzzle to let out an eerie howl, the rest followed it rang around the island and people bowed their heads at the sound they respected the wolves.

Her image looked like a shadow in front of the moon. Blaine's eyes softened as the howl ended and Bella came running straight toward him, he barked as she passed him and ran right past the other girls eating. He charged full speed and caught bella's back leg bring her down they tumbled fro about two minutes before they both changed back. Blaine moved his hair from his eyes and looked at Bella face. Her hair was covering it and she was laughing so hard she was Turing Pink.

She looked up into his eyes after ash regained some composure. She knew those eyes were hers from the keeping he was who she was going to stay with. She leaned up but was stopped by his body he was a top of her, she blushed and he smile evilly and placed a hand on her cheek bringing her face up to his kissing it sweetly.

She blushed hard but was ready for more she placed her small lips against his and she melted to his touch. They leaned back against the grass; Blaine gentle brought his hand over her stomach and, used his tongue to ask for entrance to her wonderfully warm mouth. She gladly accepted and he deepened the kiss, the were interrupted by a loud grunt behind them.

Blaine broke off looking up at his sisters "Yes may I help you four?" they all nodded and pulled Blaine off Bella. "Ya we would like to get home! We don't have all nig to wait for you two!" Ciara looked angry but her eyes were dancing.

Bella smiled and grabbed Ciara's and Aideen hands running back toward the car and hoping in called out to the other three "Better hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Blaine picked both Nora and Sorcha up and placed them under his arms like dolls; they giggle the whole way to the car and laughed until they reached the house.

Blaine opened the large doors and called out to no one "I'm home!" The girls pushed pas them laughing but when Bella cam in he grabbed he holding her against hi chest. "Hey let go Blaine!" she cried out in a futile attempt "Nope no can do Luna you have to wait!" She sighed and crossed her arms the best she could in his arms.

She waited a good five minutes before she heard Aideen and Ciara say together "OK Luna, Blaine let her go!" When he let go she turned to face the twins when she did her eyes widened in shock. In front of her was large white husky, it was beautiful and in its mouth it held a small box. She knelled down and said "She is beautiful!" She had tears spring to her eyes.

"Like her?" Sorcha asked happily jumping "We got her for r you as a than you gift!" Bella looked up at all them and cried harder taking the box out of the dogs mouth it was back and velvet she opened it up and gasped, in side was a diamond necklace in the shape of a wolf she took it out of the box and Blaine took it placing to around her neck.

Tears fell down her face as she turned to face him burying her face in his chest she cried her eyes out "Thank you thank you! She beautiful!" "So what are you going to call her?" it was Nora asking curios Nora was Bella's nick name for the girl.

"I think I'll name her? Catherine Angelina Mellissa Elizabeth Owen or Cameo fro short." The guys just looked at her and laughed She touched her necklace and hugged each one of the girls tightly before they all went up to bed, she turned and faced Blaine "Thank you so much for stuff!" He smiled his Irish smile and said "No prob." She kissed him gently before walking up the stairs to her room, she walked dup to the window and looked out of it to see a figure running threw the grass she used her Vampire eyes to see it, no problem she though tit was simply Blaine running around in his wolf form with Cameo.

He stopped and looked at her window she blew a kiss at him and he let out a yip and then a very happy howl, She giggled before changing her clothes and getting into her bed for a peaceful sleep.

**With the Cullen's.**

"Come on Carlisle we haven't had a vacation in months!" Emmet complained the other teens nodded their heads "Ya come on Please!" Rosalie was the next one to grovel "We passed the year with good grades please!" Carlisle looked At Esme who looked away; she hadn't looked at any of them since Bella left that day a month ago. Carlisle sighed and said "Fine we'll go but where?"

"How about…" Alice started but never finished her body went rigid and her eyes rolled up to the back of her head "She must be having a vision" jasper exclaimed she came out of it quickly "We should go to Ireland!" Everyone looked at her funny and Carlisle said "Why Ireland Alice was it in your vision?" She nodded "Ya,

"Who was in it?" Edward asked with Claire hanging off his neck "no one was in it Edward!" She snapped "It was just pictures of really nice lands and a nice castle a top a hill." Her eyes sparkled as she said this. And Carlisle smile "Ok then Ireland it is! Pack up kids was leaving tonight!" They cheered and ran to their rooms.

Challises walked up to his bedroom to find Esme sitting on the bed with her knee up and her head resting in them. "My love you really should stop worrying I'm sure Bella is fine!" She looked up at him with sad eyes "How do you know? She could be dead! We haven't seen her in a month and the wolves have been howling like they have lost something! What does that tell you?!"

He hugged her and said "it tells me you need a vacation too and we are all going to Ireland so you can relax ok!" She nodded and leaned into his arms "Ok baby pack so we can leave." She got up and did as she was told, "_maybe a break would be nice"_ she thought.

**15 hours later**

"Okay I never want to fly again." Claire stumbled over a suitcase as she complained about the long flight. Edward laughed and said "Well that sucks for you!" he helped her up and gave her a piggy back while loading his stuff and her's into the truck they rented. "So where are we staying Carlisle?" Alice asked sweetly "He smiled and evil grin "Well... since you saw a vision of the castle I looked into it, the brochure say it is used as a hotel to tourists but a family of six does live in it but they are the host. Now down here people are big believers in wolves so don't be surprised if you see a lot of wolves and pictures of them around."

The group nodded and Alice jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't wait." After they were all paced up and in the car they drove up into the fields, and gasped at all the beautify it held, and when they turned to look out the other side of the truck Alice gasped and pointed to the field "Look guys wolves, and they're big!" everyone looked over at Alice's side and Carlisle stopped the truck so they could get pictures.

The wolves that were running stopped to look at the people their massive heads looking at each other.

"_**They must be the people staying at the house!**_

"_**Ya I think so."**_

"_**Then We better hurry home!" **_with that they took off at a normal wolf pace but as soon as the truck was out of sight they kicked it up a few speeds and made it home, when they entered the house they were greeted by Blaine. "The people are coming." Aideen said he nodded and said you guys know how we greet people "they nodded and went upstairs to find Bella getting dressed, she wore a pair of nice long dark blue jeans and a very nice knitted sweater that was long and reached her knees but hugged her curves. And it had a big neck that had a fold in it. "Coyote you look beautiful." Sorcha said happily hugging her best friend. The three other girls nodded she smile and said "You guys look good too." They heard the truck pull in and Nora said "Ok everyone ready!" they nodded and they heard Blaine greet the guests.

"Welcome to Mordred's Castle the oldest castle in these lands." Esme smiled and said "They are beautiful." He nodded and said "The lands are not all that is beautiful around here." He turned and held his hands toward the stairs. "May I present to you the girls who will be helping you around the house and around when you leave?" One by on the girls came down. First was Sorcha "This is Sorcha my youngest sister and she exceeds in tours around the town." She bowed the Cullen's thinking g something was up these people. Next came Nora "This is Nora my second youngest sister." She bowed to them saying in her accented voice "How do you do?" Next was the twin they came down arm in arm. "These are the twins and the oldest of the girls Aideen and Ciara. There very good with music and dancing and will provide your welcoming with a tradition song later with our fifth singer."

He walked to the stairs and held out his hand "the Next is the most devoted of us all she has the voice of an angel and the temperament of a new born puppy and my girlfriend." He was about to say her name when cameo came down the stairs barking at the Cullen's. "Well the last time I check guys date girls dude!" Emmet said making everyone laugh even Claire Blaine blushed a little and Nora stepped forward ready to punch that guy's nose in but was stopped by a voice. "Sorry Blaine Cameo got loose."

At the sound of the Voice all the Cullen's turned to the stairs and Esme placed a hand over her mouth "No it couldn't be!" "Cullen's I would like to introduce you to Coyote Swan my girlfriend." Every bag that Alice had in her hands dropped to the floor and she crumpled like a rag doll to the ground giving off dry sobs. "Oh my god! Bella!" She was helped back up by Claire and Rosalie who just looked with shock.

Edward would have paled even more if it weren't for the fact that he was already pale. Carlisle and Esme as well as Emmet, just stood there. Bella's eyes opened in amazement and she went to say something when she fainted. Luckily Blaine was there to catch her, the four girls ran quickly to their friend. "Bella wake up!" Nora said slapping her cheek.

She moaned something but opened her eyes, staring at all of them "I'm sorry it's just I …" She didn't finish her sentence she stood up and placed a hand over her heart "Welcome, as you know my name is coyote I hope you enjoy your stay." She turned to the girls "ok I did my part I'm going to go up to my room and die again!" Blaine laughed and said "So these are the people you told me about." She nodded

"Welcome again!" Blaine said "I'll show you to your rooms." He turned to Bella "Would you help the fainted looking girl up to her room!" Bella looked over at Alice and nodded. The rest of the sisters grabbed bags and suitcases and helped all the Cullen's to their rooms for the month. Rosalie gave Bella a look as he passed by and Bella tripped her Claire growled but Edward silenced her not even looking at his ex girlfriend.

Esme touched Bella's face as she went past and Carlisle gave a soft chuckle. When every one was up stairs leaving just Bella and Alice, Luna leaped into Alice's arm and broke down "I have missed you so much!" the tears poured down her cheeks "Oh Bella I am so sorry!" They held each other for a good five minutes before Carlisle called "Hurry up Alice was going out after!" "Coming!"

Bella helped Alice with her bags and set them in her room. "I'm glad you're safe Bella!" Alice said smiling "Me too!" Bella said sarcastically. "Hey Bella before you leave why did you say to die again." Bella's head hung and she said "You will find out later I think but if you don't that's even safer, and my names Coyote ok!" Alice nodded and shut her door getting ready for Dinner.

She walked down the halls poking her head in each room making sure it was good enough for each person when she was satisfied she ended her search by sitting in the living room with Blain and the girls. "So what do you think about them?" Blaine said smiling; Bella punched him "Shut up!" Nora laughed and Sorcha ran and sat on Bella lap, "We saw them on our run today they look funny." Bella's head hung low. "I want you guys to watch yourselves ok? No going out alone." Aideen looked at Bella with a puzzled look "Why?"

She turned to Blain "I never told which family of vampires bit me." Blains green eyes got big and round and he stood suddenly "You're telling me I have a house full of vampires!" Bella nodded pushing Sorcha off her and getting up to walk to him. He growled loudly and smashed the table.

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle said coming down the stairs with the family. "Ya everything's peachy." Ciara said Carlisle looked at the table and then to blains bleeding hand and said "Let me look at that." He advanced forward and Blaine pulled back "Girls I want you to go out and pick up some groceries." They nodded and ran out the door. Only Bella was left and Cameo growled. "Oh shut up you mutt!" Claire said whacking it's head. She yelped and Bella walked forward "Touch her again and you will die!"

Claire stuck out her tongue "not in front of your boyfriend deary!" Bella turned to him and he walked up beside her he took his hand and placed it on the table by the door allowing the moonlight to hit it. Slowly the wounds began to heal "So tell me something Cullen's? When's your time too feed?" He turned to them with moon like eyes and they all stood back and hissed.

"Carlisle you rented us a house full of wolves?"

I hope you like the chapter.

Claire


	9. Author's note 2

Author's note

Hey people I am so sorry for not updating, I just have had some big family issues I promise I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, thanks for being patient! Love you all

Claire


	10. Meeting new people

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own Blaine, Claire, Nora, Sorcha, Aideen, Ciara and Cameo. Please if anything gets confusing or you think the story is weird or wrong please let me know.

Last Time:

"_So tell me something Cullen's? When's your time too feed?" He turned to them with moon like eyes and they all stood back and hissed. _

"_Carlisle you rented us a house full of wolves?"_

Chapter Eight: Meeting new people

Bella slapped Blaine in the side of the head and yelled at him "get out you dolt!" she pushed him towards the door and he looked at her and said "I'll be back in and hour." He left but not before kissing her, she smirked and said "alright see ya!" she waved and locked the door, staring at all the Cullen's.

"You come to this house, and Meet the hosts and then insult them, that's just not right." She waved her hands around being dramatic.

Carlisle simply looked at Bella "tell me something please." She nodded her head for him to go on "Are you living with Werewolves?" Bella nodded and stepped forward, holding her hand out to Esme, "I live her because they accepted me when no one else did." But she placed a hand to her mouth "I didn't give any chances anyways."

Esme came up to her and hugged her tightly "Oh bells I am so, so sorry about what I did." Bella pulled away "Oh Esme you did nothing wrong if anyone did anything it was those two." She nodded over to Edward and Claire.

Claire growled at her "I did nothing to you bitch!" Bella cocked her hip and crossed her arms her eyes turning red "Wanna rephrase that!" Claire stood up taller and walked forward but Edward grabbed her arm "Come on Claire were staying here, and we should be nice." She nodded

Alice stepped forward this time with Jasper and Emmett with her, Bella smiled "it is so great to see you guys!" She hugged Jasper tightly and then turned to Emmett. "You too perv!" She laughed as she spoke he pretended to look hurt "I'm no perv!" and he hugged her, but ended up getting slapped. He stepped back surprised, "See you haven't seen me in forever and you try and grab my ass!"

Emmett smiled and said "I'm sorry Bella it's just that your ass looks so good!" Bella's face grew bright pink and she covered her butt. Rosalie came forwards and said "Ok Emmett you must be blind to say she has a nice ass." Claire could be seen nodding behind her.

"I think she has a cute butt!" Alice said pinching Bella making her squeak. "Ok that's enough!" Carlisle said finally "Let's just go out and get something to eat before we go out touring for the next few days." Alice and Jasper nodded, Jasper looked at Bella and said "it's good to see you." She nodded and hugged jasper "Thanks jasp." He smiled and Alice hugged jasper.

It was Carlisle who spoke the next words "So Bella where can we feed?" Bella looked at him with and evil eye and said "What if I don't tell you where you can feed then what would you do?" All the Cullen's simply looked at her with a blank face even Claire looked at her dumbly

Edward simply read the minds of his family members

"_Bella wouldn't do that to us she's too sweet!" (Esme)_

"_If Bella does that I'll Kill her and drink her blood!" (Claire & Rosalie)_

"_Bells come on that's mean!" (Jasper)_

"_Bella's too smart to do that she couldn't SHE WOULDN'T!) (Alice)_

"_Bella come on think now girl! (Carlisle)_

Edward stepped forward with an angry look on his face "I'm Telling you right now Isabella!" he said her name with venom "We need to feed and if we don't you can say by to your little dogs because I'll have them for breakfast they are animals after all!"

After hearing his words Bella's smile fell and she bowed her head her bangs hiding her face her body visibly shuddered and suddenly tiny droplets of water fell to the floor, She starting walking up to the stair "Allow Five minutes to change and I'll show you where you can eat."

After Bella left the Cullen's looked at Edward everyone but Claire and Rosalie frowned "Why did you go and say that! Edward!" Alice yelled Jasper nodded "Ya dude that was cold!" Emmett said "I am disappointed in you Edward." Esme said shaking her head, "Don't worry baby…" Claire said hugging him "I'm glad you put her in her place." Edward nodded not saying anything.

When the five minutes were up Bella walked down the stairs dress in a pair of black ripped up jeans and an old t-shirt. Her eyes were sad and angry at the same time, The Cullen's had resided to sit on the couch, when she reached the doors she said "Are you guys ready?"

They all got up and followed her out of the door, Bella lead them around to the back of the house. When she stopped walking and said "Eat you heart out, they all gasped even Rosalie and Claire.

Behind the house was acre upon acre of field and acre upon acre of Irish goats and sheep. Jasper let out a whoop which scared everyone and Alice laughed as Jasper and Emmett both took off scaring the sheep into frenzy.

Esme and Carlisle watched as one by one their kids went to feed, it didn't take long for Jasper and Alice to both take down a sheep and start to feed, then came Emmett and Rosalie, Edward had to wait for Claire to stop complaining that they were filthy animals with diseases. But by that time Bella had gotten her spirit back and yelled out "They have just as many diseases as you!"

Esme had to hold back a laugh but the rest of the gang broke out into a fit of laughter. Bella looked over at the two older vampires, "You should eat too." Esme nodded and took off after the nearest sheep. Carlisle stayed back for a moment longer. "You are going to feed too?" Bella nodded "yes I will but first I do something before I feed." He nodded and went to get his own dinner Bella walked past them all before stopping on top of a hill, she stood and said "Thank you for giving us this feat today here is my tribute to you."

She closed her mind and her angel voice came out into the night

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair;  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there.  
She once was a true love of mine._

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt;  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Without no seams nor needle work,  
then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell he to find me an acre of land;  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Between the salt water and sea strands,  
then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather;  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
And gather it all in a bunch of heather,  
and then she'll be a true love of mine._

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair;  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme.  
Remember me to one who live there.  
She once was a true love of mine._

When Bella finished singing all the Cullen's were looking at her with blood dripping down their chins the moon reflecting in their black eyes. Bella looked at all of them her own eyes turning Blood red with hints of black She tilted her head and let out a howl , it echoed threw the whole field sending the sheep running once again.

She lifted her hand over her head and slowly her body began to changer first her wings came threw her shirt and then she grew her muzzle and claws, next came the real wolf body part, she hunched over and the transformation was done. She looked at all of them their faces going from a feeding frenzy to pure shock. They had not seen a hybrid before. Bella let out another roar and chased the first Sheep with great speed shocking the Cullen's for they watched with interest as Bella ripped the Sheep apart eating both the meat and drinking the blood. When she finished she looked at the Cullen's again Walked towards them half way there she stood up walking on her hind legs, Clair let out a shriek and hid behind Edward, Alice too seemed scared.

The creature before them let out a series of loud yips and slowly the body morphed into Bella's small form, when she finished her shirt was tattered and torn in the back and so where her jeans, she was laughing so hard she was crying "You should have seen the look on your guy's faces." She stopped laughing for a moment to say "We should get back now if you're done the sun will rise soon. And my Mate is waiting for me."

She started walking towards the house when Edward grabbed her arm "The guy in the house was your mate?" She nodded "Ya he told you that already or weren't you paying attention." Now please let me go." "No" Edward said his family had stopped walking ahead of them and stopped looking at he two "Edward Cullen I said let go!" Bella said jerking her arm her didn't let go she said "Alright have it your way." She closed her eyes and suddenly Edward pulled his hand away he looked at his palm it was charred. "How... Did... you do that?"

Bella laughed again and kept walking "Well after little miss prissy over there bit me I became a half Vampire half wolf thing, and nobody asked what my power was I can control fire." She turned towards her large door and called out "I'm back!" Many foot steps could be heard and a blur was suddenly attached to Bella's hip "Coyote your safe!" Bella nodded "Yes Sorcha I'm fine." The other four girls followed along with Blaine, when Blaine saw Bella he rushed over and kissed her you're not hurt are you?" Bella shook her head "No I'm fine."

"I'm tired" Nora said and the other girls agreed "Come Sorcha were going to bed. Sorcha gave Bella a kiss goodnight and went off with the other girls "I'm tire to sweet heart." Blaine said smirking at Edward "Oh you want to go to bed, But it's early!" Bella whined "Come on its Friday… Please!" He gave her a puppy dog pout and she agreed "Fine I'll go to bed" she crossed her arms and the Cullen's laughed all but Claire, Rosalie and Edward.

"You guys know where your bedrooms are." Bella said smiling until Blain picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. He gave a small bow and in an emotionless voice said "Make sure you behave!" he addressed all the Vampires he then looked straight at Edward

"_Bella told me you could read minds, Stay away from her you sucker!"_

"_Make me" Edward retaliated._

"_Oh I will!" _with that Blaine started up the stairs leaving the Cullen's alone in the house.

Sorry for the short chapter I have really bad writhers block

Read and review

Claire


	11. Fire in the mourning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from twilight only my own.

Here's a new segment I'm adding to the stories lol

Claire: Hey Bella, Hey Alice! waves

Alice & Bella: Hey Claire!

Rosalie: Hey how come you didn't say hi to me?

Claire: because I don't like you.

Rose: Well in the story you do!

Claire: Well that's the story this is life.

Alice & Bella: Ya!

Enter Edward and Blaine.

Edward: Bella is much hotter than Claire!

Blaine: No Claire is so much prettier than Bella!

Claire: guys were right here ya know?

Edward and Blaine: Sorry girls.

Bella: Oh it's ok Baby. kisses Edward!

Claire: Don't worry Blaine I still love you! kisses Blaine!

Rose and Alice: On with the story!

Last time: _"Bella told me you could read minds, Stay away from her you sucker!"_

"_Make me" Edward retaliated._

"_Oh I will!" with that Blaine started up the stairs leaving the Cullen's alone in the house._

After Blaine had successfully carried Bella up to their room he shut the door and plopped her on the bed. "What was that for you grouch?" She wined, he walked over and jumped on the bed beside her "I'm sorry it's just I don't like them."

Bella smiled and jumped on him, growling playfully she said "OH don't worry it's only for a little while and then we'll have the house to ourselves again!" she lightly kissed him but he pulled her neck closer to him, "Ya but I don't want to wait."

She giggled and smirked climbing off of him and said "Well you wanted me in bed early any reasons why?" Blaine gave her a wolfish smile and said "hell ya!" (I'm no writing that kind of stuff it doesn't sit well with me sorry!)

**The Cullen's**

"I really don't like that wolf." Edward said for the seventh time in five minutes. Of course the Cullen's who did not sleep stay down stairs in the guest living room and talked about there current situation.

"Of course you don't like him Edward!" Alice said sitting happily with Jasper "He's with Bella that's why!" Edward looked like he wanted to say something but Claire beat him to it. "She's just not good enough for Edward…" She then turned to her Boyfriend "Come on Edward you have someone better than her!" She rubbed his head and kissed his forehead.

Alice made a fake gagging motion and jasper and Emmett laughed. Claire scowled and said "Oh Alice grow up a bit." Rosalie agreed and Esme calmly said "Children please don't fight this is Bella's life now and we should not judge her for it." They all nodded and continued talking about together things they would do while they stayed.

**The next Day.**

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the sleeping figure awoke quickly, it scared her to death, Bella got up but realized she was lacking in clothing and then the call came again "BELLA!!!!!!!!" she shouted "Alright give me a minute!" She pulled the sheet away from the bed and woke up Blaine, "Blain e get some clothes on and please make something for the girls." He nodded groggily she sighed.

She opened the door and walking down the hallway with a sheet wrapped around her found where the yelling was coming from. Young Sorcha was standing in front of the bathroom door doing a dance. "I have to go pee! And that nasty Claire lady is in there taking forever! She's been in there for an hour!" Bella sighed and Slammed on the door, at this time more and more people entered the Hallway.

All the Cullen's now looked at Bella slamming on the door in a sheet. "Claire get out now! This sis our house too and Sorcha needs to use it!" Claire laughed on the other side of the door. "She's a dog tell her to go outside." Sorcha growled and Bella said "Claire if you don't get out now, I'm going to make you come out." Claire laughed again, and the Cullen's got nervous "Um Claire you should come out!" Edward said, Blaine had now com out of his room with a pair of jogging pants on and the other girls came out too.

"Too late Edward too late!" Bella said she closed her eyes and when they opened they were pure black, her body started to shake and then you could here Claire screaming in the bathroom. Bella suddenly grabbed the door knob and locked it on the outside. More screams could be heard "Help me please! SOMEONE!" Bella simply laughed saying in a dark voice "What's the matter Claire can't take the heat!"

Edward pushed forward and grabbed Bella's shoulder and shook her but his hand quickly pulled away "She hot!" Edward said stepping back "We know!" Emmett said smiling "NO I mean she warm hot!" Edward said suddenly they heard a slam on the door "Let me out the Bathroom ids on fire! Please!" Claire's screams could be heard. Sorcha suddenly started crying "Bella stop this please." Blaine decided it was time to step in and her grabbed her sides and yanked her strongly and pulled her away from the door taking the knob out.

The door opened to reveal a room filled with flames Claire suddenly jumped out in hysterics. "Edward she murderous!" She crawled into his arms, her hair was charred and her skin was tinged black. Bella' eye's opened and she saw the bathroom "Shit!" She called out she stood up and placed a hand inside the door, and suddenly the fire dimmed and went out. She turned to the Cullen's who looked at her with scared expressions on their faces her eyes suddenly got hard "Now you see what will happen if you really piss me off!" She turned quickly and walked to her room slamming the door.

Then Blaine put a hand to his head "Now I have to pay to get a new bathroom!" Nora nodded "Yup." Aideen and Ciara said together "Were going to go get her dressed and ready to go pout" Sorcha nodded at the plan and said "Ya I'm going to get dressed."

About an hour later, The Cullen family was dressed and ready to go; Sorcha and Nora were the first ones down stairs, then the twins followed by Blaine who was carrying Bella bridal style down the stairs. "I'm sorry baby I am, if I didn't do anything you would have burned her to death!" "It's no more than she deserved!" Bella squirmed in his grasp and he dropped her on the floor sighing "Ouch! That hurt you know. She stood up and brushed of her knee length skirt "Alright were going to take you on a tour of the city, oh and Claire you might want to get a hat to cover that hair!"

She scowled at Bella and said "Shut up!" They headed towards the door and out into the garage with the cars "Let's go and tour the city!" Alice said hoping gin the car. They smiled and agreed.

Preview of the next chappie, How about the Cullens come back from touring and find another family staying here and it's the blacks along with sam and Emily, Quil, Emtry and Paul and we can't forget jarred.

Love Claire sorry for another short chapter.


End file.
